Vekta
Vekta is a planet located in the Alpha Centauri system and can be found orbiting the second star of the system, Alpha Centauri A. It is a rich agrarian planet situated between Earth and various other colonies. History Colonization During the Terran Era (2055–2128), Earth was limited on nearly all types of resources. Years of nuclear war broke out as a result, and soon Mankind was forced to search for new habitats in order to sustain itself. After numerous failed attempts at colonization by various corporations, the Helghan corporation raised enough funds to build its own colonization program. Arriving in the Alpha Centauri system, scientists discovered that the nearest planet in the system, Helghan, was a planet filled with rich resources but unsuitable for human colonization due to a volatile atmosphere and poor ecosystem. However, a nearby planet resembling Earth featured a more suitable habitat. The Helghan Corporation named the planet after its CEO Philip Vekta and so the planet was colonised. The population of Vekta is numbered around 3.2 Billion according to a census that was carried out at least 5 years before the Second Extrasolar War, but due to the war the population has been halved due to the helghasts genocidal and brutal extermenation of much of the civilian population in Vekta City and the surrounding areas First Extrasolar War and Aftermath Though the vital planet's ownership fell under the Helghan Corporation for decades, it was eventually ceded to the United Colonial Nations following the events of the First Extrasolar War and the dissolution of the Helghan Corporation. The UCN then installed the Alpha Centauri ISA Command to act as a new government for Vekta. In addition, settlers from Earth were brought in to supplement the corporate population that was already on Vekta. However, tensions soon rose between the Helghan corporate majority and a growing Earth-loyal minority. The corporate population then formed resistance groups and terrorized the Earth-loyal citizenry with constant terrorist attacks. In an effort to stop the Helghan corporate population from persecuting the Earth colonists, the ISA governor chose to enact economic sanctions and harsh military punishment on the Helghan population. In the face of brutal draconian laws and punishments, by 2220, all Helghan corporate loyalists had voluntarily emigrated from Vekta to settle on Helghan, eventually becoming the Helghast. Thus, Vekta was left solely to the ISA and its Earth-loyal settlers. With the Helghast terrorism, ISA-backed oppression, and the Helghasts' inevitable resulting expulsion, the two people were set on a crash course for the Second Extrasolar War. Second Extrasolar War Invasion of Vekta under Helghast Siege.]] Vekta was invaded by the Helghast during the Second Extrasolar War in 2357, where they successfully were able to conquer the planet, that same year by December 21st, 2357, along with destroying much of the UCA recovery fleet, that just arrived from Earth. Helghast Occupation 2357 - 2368 Following Vekta's occupation, the planet was heavily policed by the Third Helghan Army, of whom which Scolar Visari himself allowed General Lente to acquire the planet as an award for his victory. Over the course of about 4 months leading up to 2358, during the Helghast's Journey to Earth, blitzkrieg, the Third Army was eventually called off of Vekta, in order to aide the Helghast in the Border Campaign, that they were struggling in order to try and break through into the Solar System. However Vekta was gradually taxed due to an Economic crisis that occurred on Helghan, after the failed Helghast Invasion of Zeronus, which would eventually force the people of Vekta into losing most of their homes and belongings, however during the intial great depression on Vekta, Jan Templar along side Shadow Marshal Luger, Gregor Hakha and Rico Valquze, would eventually escape from the Helghast Prison complex, and flee to Vekta City, where they planned on fighting for control of the planet, with the help of loyal citizens who wished to reclaim their homeworld back, taking the sudden departure of the Third Army into their advantage. Departure of the Third Army & First Uprising The 24th Pyrrhus Armored Corps, were sent to control Vekta in place of the Third, Army eventually allowing the citizens of Vekta, under the command of Jan Templar, Rico Valqaueze, Gregor Hakha, and Luger, to start an uprising, that would eventually reclaim some of the planet in multiple sectors, eventually causing the Helghast to lose control of Vekta. The Riots would eventually be brought to a stop by 2360, following the return of the Third Helghan Army, which along with forces commanded by Mael Radec, eventually overran the rioters on multiple sectors of the planet, causing many to escape into space. Jan Templar, Gregor Hakha and Rico Valequez were amongst the fortunate to escape, because of Luger sacrificing herself to allow her friedns to get away. Post First Uprising Following the end of the riots, all surviving Rioters were killed infront of every Vektan in Vektan City, as a reminder of a second uprising, and the entire planet was policed to the point that Vektans became to scared to either pick up a gun, or even go outside their homes. Vekta remained quiet following the failed uprising, but command of Vekta official fell apart by 2364, after the Third Army was destroyed, by the Coralition Republic in the Battle of Sorola Sun, allowing Vekta to once again uprise and optain control over some sectors of the the planet by the 2365. Second Uprising & Arrival of the ISA From 2365 to 2368, Uprisings began to be unleashed all across Vekta, to the point that the Helghast had to stard pulling more forces away from the other planets that they controlled amongst the Alpha Centauri sector, that would later render them vulnerable to an ISA Counter attack that would later reclaim bouth Gage, and Jargor. Despite the Helghast reinfrocements eventually overrunning most of the rioters, many continued to stand their ground insdide Vekta city, only to discover that the ISA is returning to Vekta, with a large invasion force. This news would give all the people Vekta home, in which would also allow them to hold out for several weeks until July 7th, of 2368, when ISA Cruisers destroyed the Helghan ships in Orbit and began to deploy troops on the ground. Fighting along side the Rioters, the Helghast would soon lose control of Vekta, to the point that they would have no chance in holding the planet. End of Occupation & Helghast Withdraw After the arrival of the ISA, along with the total overrunning of most of the Helghast forces, it was declared that Vekta was a lost cause, eventually causing the Helghast to abandoned the planet, finally ending the 11 year Helghast Occupation of Vekta, causing planet wide celebration amongst the Vektans, and ISA forces. Vekta is not shown or mentioned again following the second Uprising, and liberation, as it can be occurred that the Planet might be heavily guarded by the ISA Runekara based forces during the remainder of the Second Extrasolar War, due to its weakened state of having to be at war with the Helghast since the planet first fell in 2357. However it was revealed by Rico Valequez in 2371, that the Helghast were a bunch of "Chicken Shits they are too scared to return to Vekta" Hinting that the Helghast never again attempted to try and reclaim Vekta, revealing that Scolar Visari, and the Helghan Empire eventually lost interest in Vekta, following the damage it caused against their Alpha Centauri Occupation. Geography and Economy Typically described as an Eden-class world, Vekta is covered with lush, fertile land, with flowing lakes and oceans. Vekta is self-sufficient in food production and serves as a stable point for administration and manufacturing. Vekta's approximate mass and atmospheric conditions mirror that of Earth's. It is also a planet of significant strategic importance to the UCA as it acts as a jump point between Earth and other colonies. It is also a significant source of food and various other resources for Earth and many of her colonies. Category:Planets Category:Planet powers Category:Battle sites of the Second Extrasolar War Known Places The main cities in the planet are Vekta, Sedah, Rayhoven, Diortem, Magus, Anemos, Dilos, Oas and Suiten City. Trivia *The planets Vekta and Helghan are based on the real-life planets Earth and Mars. *In the intro of Killzone 2, Vekta appears to have two moons. Category:Planets Category:Colony worlds Category:Battle sites of the Second Extrasolar War